Lucy's 2015 Super bowl Party
by lavawings
Summary: AU 1-shot. Growing up w/ boys, Lucy got in2 sports like American football. Lucy is having a super bowl party like she does every yr. Natsu, Lucy's best friend/crush, brings his girlfriend Lisanna, Lucy's bully, 2 the party. What happens? Find out in Lucy's 2015 Super bowl Party. Rated T 4 cursing. 2015 Super bowl highlights. From Nali 2 Nalu. Lisanna is very OOC, fair warning.


**Lucy's 2015 Super Bowl Party**

**Lucy POV:**

I was setting up up the chips and dip on my counter from where you can see my 50 foot hd TV, pepsi in cooler next to the counter. I had my coffee table move to the basement, and opened my bedroom guest as the closet. I put all the easy breakable stuff, pictures, vases, and trophies, in the my closet. Why am I doing this, because all my guy friends are camping over for the super bowl. I usually do this every year, but last year, when Lisanna moved back from France and became Natsu's girlfriend, she wanted to do it and it was so funny especially when Gray and Natsu broke her glass coffee table, of course they bought her a new one but she was pissed. I don't know why Lisanna even thought she could do a super bowl party, she isn't even into sports but she pretends to be for Natsu. On the other hand I love sports, granted I like baseball more than football, but I still watch it. I throw the best party every year because I love spending time with Nat-I mean all my guy friends. Alright, I'll say it, I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. I can and will say that I am looking forward to tonight because Natsu and Lisanna have been on the rocks. "Hey, Lucy, I got the wings," Levy called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Put them next to the chips, did you get the pizza," I asked as put my favorite picture of me and Natsu at St. Louis Cardinals game in the closet. I was wearing a white shirt with the Cardinals logo on it, red skirt, and a red baseball cap with the Cardinals logo on it which Natsu was pushing down on to hide my eyes but you could see my big laughing smile.

"Yeah, Gajeel is about to bring it in," Levy said, "Did you hide Erza's cake?"

"Yep," I replied, "Just don't let them downstairs, its the chest freezer."

"Okay," Levy said and we winked and broke into laughter.

"If you two giggle boxes are done, I like some help with his pizza," Gajeel said and I ran to the door.

"I'll take those," I said, taking 25 boxes and carried them to counter, "Thanks for picking up the pizza, Gajeel, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, if it's your party, you owe me nothing but a good seat on the couch for the game," Gajeel replied.

"I can't do that, you know me and Natsu always get the best seat," I replied as hummed while I walked into the bathroom putting on my sea hawk make up.

"What about Lisanna," Gajeel called out and I dropped my face paint into the sink.

"Lisanna, yea, I forgot she was coming," I replied and I quickly grabbed face paint, "You know what Gajeel, you can have the center seat and the sea hawk flag. Natsu can sit on the floor."

"Really," Gajeel said and I smiled slightly.

"Yep, Levy can even sit on your lap," I replied and I put my make up away, "I think I'll watch the game in my room."

"Lucy, do what you in your room," a loud female voice knows as Erza yelled.

"Oh, Erza, you're here," I stuttered.

"Yep, and I will not let the best host of super bowl parties hide in her room because her crush is bringing his girlfriend," Erza replied and I made fists.

"Erza, thank goodness your here," I said then I ran and gave the scarlet women a hug, "Gajeel spoke the name that should not be said."

"Voldemort," Jellal asked and Levy fell over laughing.

"Well, they have the same tone skin," Gajeel commented and Levy was now rolling on the ground.

"Oh, you mean L-I mean Mira's sister," Erza spoke.

"Yep, I nearly missed up my sea hawks face paint," I told her with fake tears in my eyes and Erza got scary as she put Gajeel in a headlock.

"She who will not be mention her by her name unless she or Natsu is here, we all know that, so unless you are ready to call death, I suggest you say sorry," Erza said and Gajeel nodded.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I will never mention she-voldemort ever again," Gajeel said and Levy's laughter got louder.

"You know, she bullied Levy and me in elementary school then Juvia when she joined us during middle school and she continued all the way until she moved to France during high school and college, then she moved back, she started it up again, but she acted all sweet and innocence whenever Natsu is around," I told Gajeel and he groaned.

"I know," Gajeel growled.

"Lisoldemort, we're in college and she still picks on us," Levy said, "How come she coming over today anyways?"

"Natsu, you know I can't say no to him," I responded then the doorbell rang.

"GRAY'S ICE CREAM DELIVERY SEVICE," Gray shouted and I laughed as I ran to the door.

"Gray, Juvia," I said as I ushered them in, "You beat Natsu and Lisanna."

"YES, I beat spicy head," Gray yelled as he gave Gajeel a high five.

"Yeah, yeah, put the ice-cream in the freezer," I replied, "And can you guys try to be nice to Lisoldemort while she is here."

"Why, she isn't very nice to us," Juvia said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Yo, Luce, we're here," Natsu called as he barged into my house.

"What up, Natsu, Lisanna," I said, mumbling Lisanna's name.

"Ready to cheer on the, hey Luce where's our cardinal game picture," Natsu asked when he realized our picture was gone.

"I put it away, didn't want it to get broken," I replied.

"But you always keep out even when its game day," Natsu commented.

"Just drop it ok," I responded and Natsu looked at me with sad eyes.

Then Natsu walked over to me and he whispered, "Is it your time of the month, Luce?"

"No, just there are some things bugging me," I replied as I took quick glance at Lisanna.

"Nice TV Lucy, did your rich dad pay for it or did you buy," Lisanna asked while she looked over the tv.

"Well, Lisanna, I work a full time job and I'm working on a college degree and writing a book, but I can afford this TV because my dad paid for college," I told her, "Plus all the scholarships I got."

"Oh," Lisanna replied and Levy and Juvia snickered.

"Maybe I should get out that picture of me and Natsu out," I said as I walked over to the closet, "I remember that day so well, we were able to go to the game because I won those tickets for my honor roll grades. Natsu and I had so much fun that day. Right, Natsu?"

"Yep, you even caught a ball and got Matt Holiday to sign it," Natsu replied and I smiled.

"Oh, the game is about to start, everyone in there positions," Erza said and Gajeel got in the center spot of the couch.

"Hey metal head, you're in my spot," Natsu yelled.

"Not this year buddy, Lucy said I have could center," Gajeel replied.

"What, Luce is that true," Natsu asked with pleading eyes.

"Yep, Gajeel has been doing a lot for me and Levy lately like picking us up from the library, dropping us off at our anime club meeting and picking us up with its over, and just today he brought us pizza," I replied, "Gajeel has every right to have the center spot."

"Thats right, bunny girl likes me more," Gajeel replied and Natsu huffed.

"So where am I suppose to sit," Natsu asked.

"Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and I have the couch. Jellal and Erza have the love seat," I said and I flashed a smirk at Lisanna, "Looks like you and Lisanna are on the floor."

"Serious, Luce, if it's not your time of the mouth then you must pregnant," Natsu commented as he and Lisanna sat on the floor.

"No, I'm not that either, Loke broke up with me two weeks ago," I mumbled as I sat next Gajeel who had Levy in his lap.

"You and Loke broke up," Natsu said in shock.

"I called and left a few voice mails," I replied.

"You called," Natsu said in a questioning way and looked at his call history on his cell phone, "Yea, its showing in history but how come I didn't notice."

"I remember Lisanna answered once so I figure you two were doing something so I ended up hanging out with Happy and Wendy," I said and I turned on, "I invited them over today, but they couldn't make it."

"Oh look, the game is starting," Lisanna spoke and I sighed. I knew she was deleting my voice mails.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour 3 minutes*

"TOUCH DOWN," Natsu yelled, "High five round!" Everyone gave high fives expected Lisanna, when she got to me, well, she "slapped" my wrist, more like she grabbed my wrist and rigged her nails in till she drew blood and with her cat claws, it didn't take long.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt," I screamed as she let go.

"Lisanna, why did you do that," Natsu asked.

"I'll get some ice," Gray said, and he ran to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to," Lisanna replied, trying to sound innocent.

"I have a hard time believing that," I commented and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Here's the ice," Gray said as he gave me the ice.

"Lets get back to the game," Gajeel spoke and I nodded.

*TIME SKIP 22 minutes*

"ANOTHER TOUCH DOWN," Natsu called, "Another round of high fives!"

"No thanks, my wrist is in pain," I replied as everyone else gave each high fives then Lisanna stepped on foot and screamed, "LISANNA, MY FOOT! YOU'RE ON DAMN FOOT!"

"Oops, my bad," Lisanna replied as she took her spikily heel off my foot.

"I'll get more ice," Gray said.

"Don't take to long, Katty Perry will be on soon," Juvia said as Gray went to get ice.

"Lisanna, Natsu's girlfriend or not, this is my place," I whispered to where only Lisanna could hear, "If you do something like that again, I will kick you out. You can get away with this at school, at your sister's, even at Natsu's but if you think that I will let you do this at my place, then you need brain surgery."

"Here some more ice," Gray said, and he laughed, "Seems we're using more ice than the football players."

"Oh, Katty's on," Juvia said and we watched Katty singed.

*TIME SKIP 38 minutes later*

"Boom, another touchdown for the sea hawks," Natsu yelled and that moment I got up to grab some more pizza, "24, hey ice head, you what that means!"

"Chest bump, spicy head," Gray said then the two got up, Natsu's back toward Lisanna and Gray's back toward the love seat, and they bumped. Natsu fell and crushed Lisanna's leg and Erza pushed Gray to his feet, but he couldn't gain and balance and fell on Natsu.

"Gray, Natsu, your crushing my legs," Lisanna cried in pain.

"Get off me, froze tongue," Natsu yelled and Gray got up.

"I'm off, hot mouth," Gray replied and Natsu got off Lisanna and Levy and I snickered.

*TIME SKIP 1 and 3 minutes later*

"This doesn't look good," I said, "I'm getting some ice-cream, anyone else want some."

"Me," Gray and Juvia said as I got up.

**Natsu POV:**

"I need to go to the bathroom," Lisanna said and she went into the restroom.

"Gray, what kind do you want," Lucy asked from the kitchen.

"Chocolate," Gray replied.

"I want the same as my sweet Gray," Juvia told Lucy.

"Alright, two chocolate and a strawberry for me," Lucy cheered as she scooped some ice cream.

"NOOOOOOOO," Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and I yelled.

"What happened," Lucy said as she fast walked over to us and Lisanna ran over behind Lucy.

"We lo-," I said, but I was cut off when I saw Lisanna purposely push Lucy down.

"EEKK," Lucy yelled as she fell to the ground and the ice-cream went everywhere.

"Lucy, I am so," Lisanna said as I got up and walked over.

"Lisanna, I just saw you push Lucy," I growled and Lisanna looked at me with sad eyes, "Lisanna, while I can see the others things you've done as accidents, I saw you push Lucy."

"Natsu, I," Lisanna said.

"Lisanna, you are trying to keep my friends away. I can't say I like that very much," I spoke, "And in all honesty, I've been realizing lately there is someone else I love and I mean I truly love. Lisanna, I don't feel anything when we kiss and hug anymore. Lisanna, its over between us, we don't have anything anymore. I'm sorry but it's over."

**Lucy POV:**

Lisanna back away and she ran out the front door. "Natsu, you didn't need to do that,"I said as I got up.

"Yes, I did, I've seen the way she treated us guys, especial you Luce," Natsu replied as he wiped away ice-cream one my cheeks, "You know strawberry and chocolate looks gordon you."

"Yea but I better go clean it off before it gets stickily," I replied as my eyes search Natsu's.

"Here, let me at least take care of some it," Natsu whispered, then he kissed and licked my lips, causing me to gasp and open my mouth and his tongue "cleaned" my mouth.

"It's about time, those two got together," Gray said and I laughed.

"The Sea Hawks lost the game, but I won something far greater," I whispered and Natsu nodded.

"Yep, you got me as your boyfriend," Natsu whispered.

"I'll take that prize any day," I whispered and Natsu laughed

**The End!**

* * *

Dear Readers,

So their you have my 2015 super bowl special, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I was cheering for the Sea Hawks and yes I do not like that they lost. But this fan fic still got a happy end with bye-bye Nali, hello Nalu. Yea, I made Lisanna bitchy in this story and I don't normally don't that but I wanted to give it a try. I hope you liked this one-shot. I based the whole game part on the game so yea. Anyways, I would love to hear what think so please write a review!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
